fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle Valance
Michelle Valance '''(ミシェル バランス, Misheru Baransu) is a former independent mage who work in her village for living with payment expanding from 10,000 to 100,000 jewels for each work. Upon acquiring enough jewels (presumably 10 million) after 8 years working for her village, she departed from the village with the permission of the village leader in order to travel around Fiore to expand her knowledge about magic and the world. Michelle was known for her sassy and somehow bossy attidute, however, she's actually one of the most kind-hearted girl in her home village, which lead the people to think of her having a 'split-personality' although she, in fact, was a tsundere. Like many other female mages (such as Erza, Lucy, etc.) Michelle was quite remarkable for her beauty at such a young age added by her prowess and decent summoning skill, which caused her to get several guild invitation from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale , but keep rejecting it as she was only interested in learning magic, and stated that "Those guilds are just going to slow me down", which shows her personality of wanting to accomplish a single work as quickly as she can. __FORCETOC__ Appearance Michelle is a beautiful young woman of average height, her trademark appereance was the two red eyes and her long darkish red hair which grows down to her waist. Her theme is based on Red,Black and White colour. Other than that, she also has a pair of horns sticking out from her black ribbon which she wore at the left and right side of her hair. She has a bright and pure white skin which seems to be very smooth. As for her outfits, it is a very versatile white kimono which is designed by herself. While wearing the kimono, she ties a huge black ribbon around it but with some golden-like design on it. To make it eye-catching, Michelle has decided to add some long floating white clothes around her kimono which gives she, the "diva" look and aura. Michelle also have slightly modified her kimono to allow her move faster in battle. When she enter a serious mode, her eternano will come out from the air and turns into fire which will surround her and allow her to float easily, weirdly enough, that fire seems to increase her strength somehow and make her look aggresive in nature. This fire also seems to increase the surrounding temperature and make Michelle's halberd sharper. She could stay in this form as long as she has enough eternano to produce the fire which surround her. By using this, she could easily scares off an inferior mage without even fighting yet. She could change her halberd into a more advanced cannon mode (Her second origin) To make her look dangerous. Also, when she is using her Cannon, she seems to having a glowy red eyes and a longer horn from her black ribbon which indicates that she is not going to have any mercy against someone who is opposing her, however, this appereance rarely comes out except when Michelle stay in her Cannon mode for too long and gradually letting herself being possessed by 'something' as she doesn't fully mastered her second origin yet. Personality Unlike the other summoner mage, Michelle is more to a 'spicy mouth' type rather than a typical nice summoner. She's also a bit sassy when talking to someone who look like a threat to her, which caused some people to hate her. However, later at some point, Michelle has proved herself to many people that she was not a bad person either, as she willingly take on a 1on1 battle with a Dark Mage who attacked the Clover Town , an event which caught the attention of Blue Pegasus' Guild Master, BoB, which later invited her to join his guild but was turned down immediately. As a pure female, she couldn't resist any feminine habits no matter how hard she tries, this thing was shown when Michelle openly admit that she loves sewing clothes and always wanted to look good in front of everyone. She also have some "problem" with any insects on the world, when she saw one, a halberd will quickly summoned to her side and she would immediately kill it. This happens all the time and was considered as her daily routine other than sewing or training. Diving deeper into her background, Michelle was also a person who values time very much and don't like to get her time wasted, beating up any person who waste her time without no real intentions such as a free-time chat or picking a flower by the roadside. However, when it comes to guild invitation, she doesn't consider it as a waste of time , but a honor instead. Though she keep rejecting any invitation that she got. Moreover, Michelle was a very confident person about her prowess and ability, oftenly underestimating a mage she never heard of and get herself into tough situation. This is a natural personality of her and she can't do anything about it, this was shown when everytime she promise not to underestimate anyone, she would forget about it somehow and always begin a battle directly without analyzing the situation. But, she also was a person who knows her limit, everytime she encounter a mage who is a lot powerful than she is, such as Laxus or Gildarts, she'll pay respects to them and avoid them. Though she normally seen as a normal person, she also have her own "dark side" when using her Shakuran Sen'oni : Cannon Mode for too long, and in fact, it also completely changed Michelle's attidute and way of acting. When she is in this dark side mode, she only cares of fighting a strong opponent and kill them, which proves that she could be an evil assassin who killed people without noticing it, in order to return to normal, someone will have to beat her or it will go by itself when she has run out of Magic Power and Eternano. History Childhood She used to be a cheerful young girl when her parents was alive and live happily with them inside a cottage. However, both of Michelle's beloved parents dies when the cottage they lives in was accidently set on fire by her mother. Michelle manage to escape her shelter as she willingly jump through the window and wait for her elder. Despite the villager's efforts to saves them, the fire grow fairly quick to the point that even the two adults couldn't get out of it. After the fire was extinquished entirely, Michelle enter her house in hope that her parents is still alive, but was greatly devastated upon finding her mother's corpse in the bedroom while her father is nowhere to be seen (presumably dead). Later Year After the event, the village leader take her to lives with him in his house as he pities her and always wanted a daughter, which make her slightly happy as she still have a place to hold on to. As a results, she eventually lives with him and started to learn Fire Magic and Summoning Magic from a book which she uses in her daily lives to help the villager as long as she get her payment. Other than that, the village leader also has taught her the way of using halberd, a skill which she keeps using untill now and was her "favourite" weapon. Follow Up After 8 years living with the village leader and helping the villagers, Michelle finally managed to overcome the grieves of her parent's lost and learned to move on, she sets out to an adventure with the permission of the village leader and get a sad "Goodbye Party" by all of the villagers, who claimed that she is not just a beautiful girl, but was a strong and wonderful girl as well. During her adventures, she have set her goals to learn about magic and find her long-lost father as well, believing that he is still alive as she never seen his corpse. She also slowly become a more matured woman during her journey as she could handle an insults towards her horns which is sticking out from the black ribbons but still keeping her cool-sassy attidute as she claims that the horns was just a design for her ribbon and not natural. Synopsis Coming Soon... LOL Equipment '''Halberd (Shakuran Sen'oni, Burning Annihilating Demon) '': Unlike a normal halberd, Michelle's Halberd was extremely large and has a double axe design which is very sharp. According to Michelle, that is the first halberd she created and was designed to slash an opponent. She also combined the Halberd with her Fire Magic to make it more effective against huge creature. The halberd itself was larger than Michelle and powerful enough to deal a massive damage in a large area. She also has mentioned that the halberd could turn into a cannon which is more dangerous than it's original form. '''Halberd Skills : ' *Halberd Skill 1 - Mow Down : As a master of using the halberd, Michelle could use her Shakuran Sen'oni to attack the opponent by using her Mow Down. This skill has to be performed by lowering her body and uses the halberd to sweep the ground swiftly, when in use, a strong force of wind will surround her and increases the Shakuran Sen'oni's strength. It is powerful enough to destroy a large stone. *Halberd Skill 2 - Ground Crusher : By smashing her halberd to the ground (in same manner like "Taurus"), a deep impact from the ground will reach the surface and produce a mini-quake which would greatly damage a large area. This skill could accidently injured her if it was done wrongly (even if it was just a slight mistake), which caused her to rarely use this skill. Cannon Mode '(''Shakuran Sen'oni , Burning Annihilating Demon) : Dubbed as her "Ultimate Weapon", Shakuran Sen'Oni : Cannon Mode is her second most powerful ability, the blast itself was strong enough to annihilate many opponent and deal a grievous damage to them. It have to be charged by Michelle's Fire Magic eternano in order for it to shoot. The strength itself depends on the magic power it got, which means, the cannon blast will become more powerful as Michelle convert more Fire energy to it. Due to it's destructive power, Michelle rarely use it as the cannon's strength level was way above her halberd. This cannon has many shooting variations. Magic And Abilities Abilities : (Physical) 'Weapon Mastery : '''Having been using halberd as a weapon for many years, Michelle has mastered the art of using halberd at a young age. In fact, she was said to rival the Titania, Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail when it comes to weapon play such as sword,sycthe or spear. Though she never shown this, Michelle claimed that she is also a good user of an axe, which she combined together with her great skill of using the halberd. She also has the capabilities of using a large cannon which is shown when she uses her "Shakuran Sen'oni : Cannon Mode " in combat. Despite the fact it was never really mentioned of how she designed an Axe-Halberd-Cannon by herself, Michelle stated that this Cannon was her Second Origin activation and she has never fully mastered it yet for the time being. '''Enchanned Strength : '''Although she never really kick an opponent through a wall or such thing. She has shown a tremendous physical strength just by holding her own halberd (''Shakuran Sen'oni) which is heavier and bigger than herself with ease. Michelle also could repeteadly swing the halberd to attack an opponent without much effort, quite a wonderful feat for a young halberd user. Though it was never shown, she said that she was quite skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, but prefer an all-out battle. 'Immense Durability/Endurance : '''As a powerful mage, Michelle has shown a great amount of durability as she could easily stand up after being sent flying through a rock by an A-Class Beast during her travel. She also has proved herself to be able to handle physical pain after being punched several time by a thug and still be able to fight back without much efforts. The major prove of this is that, Michelle was able to tank and withstand hundreds of explosive mine which continue to explode and doesn't suffer any injury. '''Immunity To Fire : '''Being an advanced user of Fire Magic , she has proved herself to be immune to fire as she could walk over a fire and get over with it without any injury to her leg, still maintaining her white skin, long red hair and even the white kimono. This ability is her third most important abilities after the Halberd and Summoning Magic as this is the reason why she was able to tank and withstand any explosive obstacle without suffering even a single minimal injury. Magic : '''Overwhelming Magical Power : '''Having been training for many years and travelled the half of Fiore in order to pursuits a vast amount of knowledge about magic, Michelle was an immensely powerful mage with great magical power. Though there is no evidence for this, many people believed that Michelle's strength and magical power is a match to most recoqnized S-Class Mage such as Gildarts Clive and Laxus Dreyar, however, she keep stating that it was just the people's opinion and she would never get to reach Gildart's and Laxus' level of magical power. She rarely show her great prowess and aura to any enemies, but when she does, that's mean she is getting serious and would give her all to take him/her down. When she gathers her eternano, a great amount of fire will appear out of nowhere and the wrath could be felt in a large area. She also could send some of her eternano to her halberd if she wants to, just in case she wants to deliver a more devastating damage with the fire surrounding her halberd or cast a Fire Magic using her halberd variations. Summoning Magic '''Summoning Magic ': Just like her alias, Summoner Of The Calm Fire, Michelle was a master of the Summoning Magic and stated that this was the first magic she ever learned by herself. With this magic, Michelle could summon any monster by casting the right spells to break the seals between the monster and the world. Usually, the monster will came out from a blue like dimensional gate before taking order from Michelle, but, for some monster such as Celyne (lit. Singing Mermaid) ''and ''Unicorn (lit. Horse Of Light), they would immediately appear from a circle of magic to make their entrance look unique and versatile at the same time, in fact, a monster which appears in this kind of way was usually stronger than the one which appears through the sealed dimensional gate. For a master summoner such as Michelle, she could simply summon 3 monster to aid her in battle if she has to deal with a powerful mages, the monster which is summoned can only be knocked back to the other dimension and cannot be killed. *Summon - Celyne (Singing Mermaid) '': Being the first monster which is summoned by Michelle, Celyne is the monster who have the closest bond with her as she was the childhood friend of her. In combat, she would aid Michelle by singing several songs randomly which has it owns effect such as putting an enemy into a deep slumber or creating an illusion. Other than that, she also was quite skilled in water magic and keep using it whenever Michelle has to deal with another fire mage or water mage. *Summon - Unicorn ''(Horse Of Light) : Although he was not the first spirit which is summoned by Michelle, he is dubbed as the strongest monster in the term of combat as his horn could cast many powerful Light Magic to assist Michelle in combat. His signature skill was the light barrier which he could cast anytime in order to protect Michelle from any magical attack or reduces the amount of damage dealt to her moderately. *Summon - Rattlesnake : Unlike a normal snake, this 'Rattlesnake' is incredibly big and powerful that it could single-handedly destroy a wall by hitting it without much efforts. It also has shown some tremendous durability as it could tank some powerful attack and received only minimal damage. Despite the fact that Michelle has dubbed that this monster's signature skill is Posion Magic , he has shown some skill in Healing Magic . *Summon - Prince/Princess : Being the most attractive and beautiful monster summoned by Michelle so far, she/he could distract an opponent by using the Charm Magic (it signature skill) while Michelle could focus on her eternano and convert the power to the halberd she is holding in order to cast a powerful blow to her opponent. This monster has no real gender as it could change it's gender for his/her Charm's effect to work. Prince/Princess has an appearance of attractive human being, but it was still a monster as regarded by Michelle. Weakness '''Water Mage : Due to the fact that she is a fire-based mage, any strong Water Magic user such as Juvia Lockser could easily overpower her when it comes to magic power factor. However, she cover up this weakness by using her Summoning Magic to deal with any water mage that got into battle with her. '''Long Range Mage : '''Although she possess a tremendous amount of power, Michelle would have some problem dealing with a long-range type mage as she was just skilled in short to medium-range battle. To cover this, she would once again use her ability as a summoner in order to defeat them. '''Over Confident : '''Michelle is very confident with her power as a mage, always rushing into any battle directly without a plan or even a backup as she likes to underestimate her opponent whom she never confronted before. Since this is natural, there is no way to prevent this from happening. Trivia *Michelle's appereance is based off Kotori Itsuka from Date A Live. *The author has planned to give her the Fire Gate Magic but decided not to as she will be overpowered. *She has traveled around 1/4 of Fiore in just 5 weeks. (Not the whole Earthland) *Her theme song is Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift, the author favourite sad song. Her battle music is Angel With A Shootgun by The Cab (Nightcore Version) *She doesn't even remember her parents' name. *Her favourite food is anything spicy and her least favourite food is carrot. *She is the only and first female character who mentioned that she hasn't fully mastered the Second Origin yet. *Michelle's was the author main character. *Her favourite colour is Black and White, according to the author. Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female